Enamorados
by Saphira17
Summary: Ella creará su propio cuento de hadas, cueste lo que le cueste. - Conjunto de drabbles.
1. Beso

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**T**abla **E**namorados.

1.** B**eso

Y allí estaba otra vez, como una tonta enamorada, soñando con lo hermoso que sería el momento en que sus labios por fin probaran los de su gran amor. Pero solo eso era, un sueño.

Estaba enamorada de él, desde que tenía doce años. Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo vio entrando al salón con su aire de superioridad; sus ojos negros como la noche; su rostro blanco, inescrutable; y su cabello azabache desordenado cayéndole sobre su frente con una gracia que pocos podrían llegar a obtener. Un aura de misterio lo rodeaba, y el que fuese tan callado solo hacía que la atracción hacia el aumentara. Era un año más grande, solo había entrado para darle un recado al profesor que tenían en ese momento, pero lo que sintió al verlo no tenía explicación.

Desde aquel entonces, su único anhelo era poder, algún día, probar sus labios. Fundirse en un beso mágico, tal como lo pintan en las películas.

Con el pasar de los años su sueño acrecentaba, pero sabía que era algo imposible. Tenía la ilusión de que fuese como cualquier amor adolescente, efímero, pasajero…

No tenía una obsesión, lo sabía. No era como esas chicas locas que persiguen a un muchacho día y noche, que conocen cada detalle de su vida, y que su mundo gira alrededor de él. No, definitivamente no era así. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera perdidamente enamorada de él.

El timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada escolar, logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones. Junto sus cosas y salió del aula. Afuera, la esperaba una muchacha con una larga cola rubia y ojos azules. Su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka. Iban en distintos salones, pero eso no impidió que siguieran siendo amigas.

—¡Sakura! —Gritó al verla—, al fin llegó el fin de semana —dijo soltando un largo suspiro.

—Sí, no aguanto más el colegio.

—Hoy saldremos —soltó de una la rubia. Sakura frunció el cejo, Ino siempre hacía planes sin consultarle nada—. Naruto, me invitó a un boliche que inaugura hoy.

Hace dos semanas que estaba saliendo con un chico de último año, Naruto Uzumaki. Un rubio hiperactivo, algo infantil; pero debía admitir que era bastante guapo. Tenía ojos azules, y tres extrañas marcas en cada una de sus mejillas. Hacían una linda pareja, como aquellas que aparecen en las novelas, los dos rubios de ojos azules, perfectos. Y daba la casualidad que era el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha. Sí, el mismo chico que lograba arrancarle un suspiro cada vez que pensaba en sus orbes negros, pero que no sabía que ella existía.

—Genial. Pero, no entiendo que pinto yo ahí —. Cuestionó Sakura.

—No seas tonta. El irá con sus amigos, incluido Sasuke. Esta es tu oportunidad para acercarte.

La joven Yamanaka estaba al tanto de su situación. Varias veces le había dicho que tendría que intentar acercársele a hablar, y quizás lo hubiera echo sino fuese que desde pequeña tiene problemas de autoestima. Siempre fue tímida, y si no hubiese sido por Ino, quien la ayudo a superar sus miedos, quizás se hubiera convertido en una persona antisocial. Pero de ahí a ir a hablarle a él… eso jamás.

—Sabes que no voy a hacer eso —. Le dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración.

—Sakura, es el último año que esta en la escuela. No entiendo porque no lo haces, nunca tienes problemas en hablar con otros chicos —. Sakura se encogió de hombros.

—Esos chicos reparan en mi presencia —dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—Y Sasuke también lo haría si le hablaras.

—Basta, sabes que no puedo. No lo haré —sentenció. La rubia decidió dejar el tema allí, no quería iniciar una pelea absurda.

—Bien, pero de todos modos, hoy vendrás conmigo. Hinata también viene —. Al escuchar el nombre de la Hyuga, suspiró. Hinata al igual que ella, era tímida, Ino la había conocido porque iba a su mismo salón. Era una joven hermosa, su pelo era largo de color negro con algunos reflejos azules, y sus ojos eran grises. Sabía que si ella había aceptado, le sería casi imposible no asistir.

La noche era calida, soplaba una brisa suave, un clima perfecto para salir. Al estar en mediados de Abril, no hacía ni frío ni calor. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado. Las estrellas brillaban en su máximo esplendor, haciéndole compañía a la hermosa luna llena que surcaba el cielo nocturno.

Las tres jóvenes se encontraban reunidas en la amplia alcoba de Hinata, arreglándose para la próxima salida. Por mucho que Sakura se había negado, Ino logró salirse con la suya, como era costumbre, y había logrado convencerla para que la acompañase, con la única condición de que no hablarían nada más del Uchiha.

Aún faltaban dos horas para encontrarse con Naruto y sus amigos, pero aún así decidieron empezar desde temprano. Cuando estuvieron listas, se despidieron del padre de Hinata, y fueron al encuentro de los muchachos. A pesar de haber echo todo con tiempo, terminaron llegando media hora más tarde de lo planeado. El lugar de reunión era en un bar que quedaba a dos cuadras del boliche al que irían.

Cuando entraron, pudieron reconocer enseguida la voz de Naruto, el cual no paraba de gritar. Ino se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraba su novio, al cual saludo con un pequeño beso, que el Uzumaki correspondió contento. Sakura al verlos sonrío, se veían tan bien juntos. Sin dudas a ella también le gustaría poder saludar así a su novio, claro si es que tuviera uno. Rápidamente recorrió con la mirada a los otros; sentado al lado de Naruto se encontraba Kiba, un muchacho que tenía pinta de malo, pero que era todo lo contrarío, y al igual que Naruto, era muy carismático. Enfrente de este, estaba Shikamaru, realmente le parecía extraño que saliera, era un muchacho muy inteligente, pero demasiado 'vago'. Para él todo era 'problemático'. Y al lado de este, hablando por celular, estaba _él_… Sasuke. Tan perfecto como siempre, llevaba una camisa azul, con los primeros botones desabrochados, y su pelo azabache revuelto. Cuando Ino se separó de Naruto, prosiguió a saludar a los demás, salvo al Uchiha, quien estaba ocupado.

Ino las llamó con la mano para que se acercaran, lo cual hizo que Naruto girará para ver a quien le hablaba. Les sonrío y se levantó para presentarlas con los demás.

—¡Que bueno que vinieron! —Les dijo con sincera alegría—. Ellos son: Kiba, Shikamaru, y el bobo que está acá hablando por celular es Sasuke —. Ante ese apodo, Sasuke levantó la vista y lanzó un gruñido al rubio. Lo cual provocó que las jóvenes rieran—. Ellas son Sakura y Hinata. Son amigas de Ino—. Las presentó, mientras agarraba por la cintura a su novia.

Con más confianza, se acercaron a saludar. Sakura estaba echa un manojo de nervios, nunca había intercambiado una palabra con el Uchiha, y ahí estaba, próxima a saludarlo. El había dado por finalizada la llamada, y al igual que los otros, se había levantado para saludarlas. Logró mantener la calma, y lo saludo como si nada pasara, claro que eso era por fuera. Estaba tan concentrada en no dejar que sus sentimientos la dominaran, que no notó la manera en la que el moreno la observo, a diferencia de Ino, quien sonrió al ver tal acción. Quizás, la suerte estaba a su favor, y las cosas saldrían tal y como ella esperaba.

Una vez echa las presentaciones, decidieron que era tiempo de entrar. Los muchachos iban primeros, a excepción de Naruto, que iba a la par de las chicas, junto con su novia.

En la puerta del recinto, se podía observar una larga fila de gente, la cual abarcaba más de una cuadra, que estaba esperando ansiosa por entrar. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, si hacían la cola terminarían entrando como a las tres de la mañana. Ino, la miró y le guiñó un ojo.

—No te preocupes, el hermano de Sasuke es uno de los organizadores, nos dejarán pasar sin hacer fila —le dijo, adivinando lo que la joven de rosados cabellos pensaba. Sakura, le sonrió, y se quedó junto a Hinata esperando a que les dijeran que podían entrar.

Tal y como había dicho Ino, entraron sin ningún contratiempo al lugar, el cual estaba lleno de gente que bailaba al ritmo de la música. Se dirigieron al piso de arriba, lo que se consideraría como la zona VIP. Allí, había varias mesas con sillones acomodados, los cuales estaban ocupados por grupos de chicos, que bebían y reían tranquilos, a pesar del ruido que la música hacía. Se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que quedaban libres. Esta daba directamente a la zona inferior, donde se encontraba la pista de baile. Ino se sentó al lado de Naruto, seguida de Sakura y Hinata; enfrente estaban Shikamaru, Kiba y Sasuke.

Después de una ronda de tragos y una pequeña charla, todos se decidieron que era tiempo de ir a bailar. Sakura bailaba con una Hinata desinhibida gracias al producto del alcohol. Ino y Naruto, se encontraban en un rincón más apartado, para tener más intimidad. Kiba coqueteaba con cuanta chica se le pasara por delante, a diferencia de Sasuke y Shikamaru, que prefirieron acercarse a la barra, para poder estar más tranquilos.

Sakura, sintió que su corazón se oprimía, al ver como una morena exuberante se acercaba a hablarle al Uchiha, con claras intenciones. Sin saber el motivo, seguía mirando la escena a pesar de saber, que eso, lo único que hacía era ponerla peor. _¿Cómo podría creer que le interesaría, teniendo esa clase de mujer a sus pies?_ Por un instante, sintió como la mirada profunda del muchacho se cruzaba con la suya. Abochornada por verse descubierta espiándolo, apartó la vista con un claro sonrojo, que gracias a las luces de diferentes colores, paso desapercibida para cualquiera que la haya visto en ese momento.

La chillona voz de su amiga logró que subiera nuevamente la vista. En frente de ella estaba Ino, ofreciéndole un trago de un color rosa. Lo acepto gustosa, no podía dejar que se le arruinara la noche por culpa de un amor no correspondido —según ella—.

Sasuke por fin había podido sacarse de encima a esa molesta mujer. Le daba asco ver como las mujeres se regalaban sin ningún pudor. ¿Es que acaso no se valoraban ni ellas mismas? Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello. En ese momento una mirada verde jade apareció en su mente. Por inercia busco a la joven dueña de ellos, y la encontró bailando animadamente con sus amigas.

Sakura Haruno, la había visto en el colegio, pero por alguna razón, nunca había reparado en ella. Era de contextura mediana, fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza de altura; tenía el cabello largo, de un exótico color rosa; sus facciones eran finas, agraciadas; pero lo que realmente llama su atención, eran su sonrisa, sincera, cálida, y sus grandes y vivaces ojos verdes. Destilaban una inocencia mezclada con calidez, que producían extrañas sensaciones en él. No era una chica despampanante, pero tenía algo que lograba capturar su atención.

Vio que Naruto se acercaba a ellas junto con Kiba, y como, después de intercambiar unas palabras, la muchacha de cabellos rosados se dirigía hacia donde él estaba.

Pasó por su lado y se apoyó en la barra para pedir un trago. Siguió sus movimientos mirándola de reojo, como el camarero le sonreía coquetamente cuando le entregaba su trago, a lo que ella se sonrojo y le correspondió con una inocente sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la barra, mirando hacia la pista de baile, donde se podía ver a Ino con Naruto y Hinata bailando con Kiba. Escuchó como suspiraba, y volvió a mirarla de refilón, viendo como humedecía sus rojos labios con la lengua, quitando el azúcar que había quedado en ellos, y sintió unas insoportables ganas de probarlos. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia otro lugar; escuchó que un hombre le preguntaba su nombre, y que ella respondía tímidamente. Parecía algo incomoda ante la presencia de ese sujeto, ya que quería finalizar la charla que mantenían lo antes posible, pero él no se lo permitía.

—Mis amigas me esperan —. Escuchó que le decía Sakura.

—Espera, porque no te invitó un trago —dijo él tomándola de la mano para que no se vaya.

—No, de verdad. Ellas me están esperando —. Mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre.

—Vamos linda, no seas así.

De un rápido movimiento, la pegó a él mientras acercaba su rostro para poder besarla. Sakura se removía incomoda, intentando separarse. Creyó que vomitaría cuando sintió el aliento a alcohol que desprendía aquel hombre.

—Suéltame —pidió. Pero él no le hizo caso.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando estaba por besarla. Pero eso jamás pasó, en cambió sintió como alguien la tomaba por la cintura y la pega a su cuerpo en un posesivo abrazo. Y entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido, hacia un instante estaba a punto de ser besada a la fuerza, y ahora se encontraba siendo jalada fuera del lugar, junto con otras dos personas.

La seguridad del lugar los había arrastrado hacia la calle sin nada de delicadeza. Estaba asustada, aturdida, no entendía nada. Volvió a sentir que alguien la tomaba por un brazo, y tuvo miedo de que otra vez quisieran besarla. Pero cuando levantó la mirada para ver quien era, se encontró con dos pozos oscuros que la miraban con ¿preocupación?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Sasuke, mientras la alejaba del alboroto que se había formado en la entrada por su abrupta salida.

—S-si —fue lo único que pudo articular. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Entonces, adentro, ¿había sido él quien la había salvado?

—¿Ese tipo no te hizo nada? —siguió cuestionando, pero Sakura no entendía lo que decía. Estaba tan confundida, su mente aun intentaba procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Sasuke la observó para ver si se encontraba bien. Suerte que reaccionó a tiempo y la separó de ese desgraciado que quería aprovecharse de ella. No sabía bien porque lo había echo, lo único que sabía era que cuando la escuchó rogando para que se detuviera, un extraño sentimiento de protección lo invadió. No lo pensó dos veces y enseguida intervino, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a aquél imbécil. Y ahora se encontraban afuera, por haber causado alboroto dentro del lugar.

La volvió a examinar, pudo ver en sus ojos confusión, y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente debido a que la noche había refrescado. Y en ese instante se le antojo increíblemente hermosa. Quizás fuera lo vulnerable que parecía, o el hecho de que sus orbes jade tenían un brillo especial, distinto, el cual no sabía descifrar; o tal vez, el hecho de ver su pecho subir y bajar agitadamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios rojos entreabiertos, pidiéndole a gritos que los devorara en es mismo instante. Y no se hizo de rogar, la tomo de la cintura, ante la atónita mirada de ella, y la acerco hasta que sus labios se rozaron. En ese instante sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió de norte a sur, haciéndole experimentar algo que jamás había sentido.

No podía creer que su sueño se estuviese haciendo realidad. Seguramente estaba alucinando. Pero cualquier duda que tuviera, se esfumo en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Sasuke Uchiha. Cerró los ojos, intentando grabar ese instante en su memoria para siempre. Quizás no era tal como lo había imaginado, claro que no… era mucho mejor, de eso estaba segura. A pesar de que hacía unos instantes estaba a punto de ser la victima de un hombre borracho, de que la habían sacado a la fuerza del boliche, y de que se estaba muriendo de frío, ese era el mejor momento de su vida.

Cuando se separaron, vio como ella aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan linda, sus mejillas estaban aun más rojas, si es que eso era posible. Y una tonta sonrisa de niña enamorada adornaba su cara. Era increíble que él estuviera pensando esas cosas de una mujer. Una pequeña sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, Sakura Haruno era distinta a todas las otras mujeres que había conocido. Pudo ver como seguía temblando, y en un acto de caballerosidad —demasiado extraño en él—, puso sobre sus hombros su campera.

Ella abrió sus ojos al sentir el contacto del cálido abrigo sobre su piel, aún más sorprendida que antes y vio la sonrisa que adornaba la cara del Uchiha.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó, acercándose a ella nuevamente.

—Sí, gracias —contestó tímidamente.

En ese instante, el celular de la Haruno comenzó a sonar sobresaltando a los dos. Sacó rápidamente el pequeño aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras se alejaba unos pasos de Sasuke.

—¿Sí? —Dijo cuando lo tuvo pegado a su oreja, bajo la atenta mirada del moreno.

—¡Sakura!, ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntaba una alterada Ino—. Te estamos buscando por todos lados.

—Estoy bien Ino, estoy afuera con Sasuke —dijo para tranquilizar a la loca de su amiga, la cual callo de golpe al escuchar quien la acompañaba.

—¡Sí! Sabía que ustedes dos terminarían juntos —gritaba emocionada, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara—. Bueno, entonces veo que estas muy bien. Mañana te llamo y me contas todo—. Ino cortó el teléfono, antes de que Sakura pudiera responder. Suspiró, sabía que mañana tendría una larga charla con su mejor amiga.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Preguntó Sasuke, acercándose nuevamente.

—No, todo está bien.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que había sido el beso de hace un momento, pero los labios del Uchiha, impidieron que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca…

—¿Qué hacías abuela? —preguntó una pequeña de seis años.

—Nada, solo recordaba el primer beso entre tu abuelo y yo —contestó con su sonrisa de enamorada. A pesar de los años, algunas cosas no cambian.

—¡Qué asco! —grito un niño, apareciendo por la puerta de la sala.

—¡Cállate Souta! Es tan romántico —dijo la pequeña, abanicando las pestañas.

Sakura reía mientras observa a sus nietos discutir.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que terminaría casándose y formando una familia con Sasuke Uchiha? Si lo hubiera pensado a los quince años, se hubiera echado a reír por lo imposible que parecía. Y ahora ahí estaba, sentada en el sillón de la sala, viendo como peleaban dos de sus cinco nietos. Mientras una de sus tres hijos, preparaba algo en la cocina.

Sintió como una mano se apoyaba en su hombro, giro la cabeza, y allí lo vio. A pesar de los años, sus ojos tenían el mismo efecto en ella que cuando eran más jóvenes. Sus facciones eran igual de elegantes, y sus sonrisa aun perduraba, al igual que sus sentimientos por él.

—Te amo tanto Sasuke —dijo, tomando su mano.

—Y yo a ti Sakura.


	2. Canción

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. _

Hace mucho que no actualizo, la inspiración no esta de mi lado este tiempo :S Espero poder reanudar pronto los otros escritos. Mientras dejo otra pequeña historia perteneciente a la tabla enamorados. Ya lo había subido, pero por alguna razón se borro.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

·

Canción.

·

Estaba agotado, no había parado en todo el día. Tuvo que asistir a varias reuniones para escuchar como todos esos viejos ambicioso querían hacerse con su empresa. Pero eso no había sido todo, todavía le dolía la cabeza de los millones de papeles que tuvo que leer y firmar; y como si eso fuera poco, ahí tenía a su amigo, gritando quién-sabe-qué.

Lo miro con una de sus peores cara, buscando que cerrara su bocota, pero el rubio no se dio por aludido y siguió con su parloteo.

—Entonces Sasuke ¿qué opinas? —preguntó, ansioso por la respuesta de su amigo.

—Que eres un idiota —le contesto sin saber cual era la pregunta, en su mente solo estaba el momento en el que por fin podría irse a su apartamento a descansar.

—¡Eres un maldito!

El Uchiha no le tomo importancia, acostumbrado ya a este tipo de situaciones. Siguió revisando los pocos documentos que le quedaban para poder dar por finalizado aquel tortuoso día, cuando una voz nublo por completo sus sentidos. Levantó la vista para saber de donde provenía y solo pudo ver a Naruto junto al equipo de música que se encontraba en una esquina de la amplia oficina.

—Es buena, ¿no? —comento el Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no le prestó atención, dedicándose únicamente a escuchar esa hermosa melodía, mientras sentía como de a poco sus músculos se iban relajando. Se sumergió por completo en un mundo tranquilo, donde no había nadie más que él y esa hermosa canción. _¿Quién podía ser portador de aquella voz de ángel? _Nunca en sus veintidós años de vida había escuchado cosa semejante. Era como si con solo escucharla, pudieras sentir lo que ella sentía. Aquel deseo de libertad, lo sentía en carne propia. Sintió, por un segundo, una extraña conexión con aquella misteriosa persona, como si la conociera de algún lugar. Era extraño, pero escuchar su voz le hacía desear, necesitar, conocerla; saber que le pasaba, porque tenía ese deseo de ser libre, de dejar de fingir ante los demás. Y se le antojo tan conocido ese sentimiento que, por un momento, creyó que esa canción le pertenecía, que no hablaba sobre ella, sino sobre él. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera expresar de esa manera como era su vida? Pero su ensoñación se vio interrumpida, cuando la voz del locutor anunció que finalizaba el tema.

—Y ahí escuchamos a Sakura Haruno con 'Freedom'…

Abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad de su oficina. Parpadeo repetidas veces, saliendo del trance, preguntándose que había sido lo de recién. Por un momento se sintió libre, como si nada de lo que lo preocupaba existiera, solo él y esa canción.

—Sakura Haruno —escapó de sus labios en un susurro, mientras en su mente reproducía esa hermosa _canción_ una y otra vez, sintiendo una extraña sensación de bienestar invadiendo su ser.


	3. Cita

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

_¡Gracias por los reviews! (:_

* * *

**T**abla **E**namorados.

·

Cita

·

Perfecto, todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Repaso mentalmente, una vez más, la lista que le había dicho Itachi para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de abandonar la habitación. Bajó cada escalón con mucho cuidado, estaba tan nervioso que tenía miedo de tropezarse. Ojalá pudiera decir que todo era mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, pero definitivamente no era así. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse, un Uchiha nunca mostraba debilidad y él no sería el primero en hacerlo.

Todo sea porque Fugaku lo tomara en cuenta tal y como lo hacía con Itachi, sabía que después de este día tendría que mirarlo, pues él había escuchado perfectamente cuando le decía a su hermano que tenía que buscarse una mujer para poder continuar con el linaje del clan. En ese momento una gran idea cruzo por su mente, él conseguiría una novia antes y así su padre se sentiría orgulloso. Aunque ahora, mientras miraba el reloj esperando a que su invitada llegara, no le parecía tan buena idea.

El timbre sonó y Sasuke se dirigió corriendo a abrir la puerta. Allí parada estaba una mujer de cabellos rosas, la cual agarraba a una pequeña de la mano.

—Buenos tardes señora Haruno —saludó amablemente el menor de los Uchiha.

—¿Cómo estás Sasuke? —correspondió la mujer, mientras le sonreía cariñosamente—. ¿Se encuentra Mikoto en casa?

—Sí, la está esperando en el jardín.

—Muy bien, gracias

La mujer entró y cerró la puerta. Sin decir más soltó la mano de la pequeña y se dirigió al jardín.

Los dos niños se quedaron en silencio y sin mirarse. Recordando cual era el motivo de aquella reunión, Sasuke tomó aire y comenzó…

—Sakura yo… —desvió la mirada avergonzado, mientras fruncía el ceño. La pequeña solo lo miraba curiosa de lo que iba a decir. _¡Rayos!_ maldijo internamente, ¿por qué era tan difícil? Solo tenía que preguntarle si quería casarse con él.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? —preguntó tímidamente al ver que él no continuaba, mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

—Pues yo… ¿vamos a la mesa?

Bien, no era eso lo que quería decir pero al menos era algo. Sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia el gran comedor, y lo complació saber que ella lo seguía. Entraron a un gran salón decorado con finos muebles, en el centro había una gran mesa de madera la cual tenía una gran variedad de galletas: con chispitas de chocolate, rellenas con crema, de vainilla, de chocolate, y en cada extremo había dos grandes vasos de chocolatada. Sasuke se dirigió a una de las puntas y se sentó, Sakura lo imito sentándose en frente de él con las mejillas aun coloradas.

—¿No va a venir nadie más? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendida por la cantidad de comida.

—No —respondió Sasuke indiferente, mientras tomaba una galletita.

—Ha —murmuro la pequeña.

Comieron en silencio, de vez en cuando Sasuke miraba fugazmente a Sakura mientras comía y sentía una extraña sensación en el estomago que lo incomodaba, por eso prefería pensar en otra cosa. La pequeña Haruno no entendía porque de repente Sasuke se comportaba así, ella hacía mucho que le había confesado sus sentimientos pero él nunca le había hecho caso, hasta el día de ayer. La dejo tan sorprendida que él la invitara a merendar a su casa que no había podido dormir bien.

Levantó la cabeza cuando escucho que el Uchiha se aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención.

—Bien, yo quería preguntarte algo… —comenzó. Tenía que hacerlo ahora, ya faltaba poco para que se vaya y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad—. Yo quería saber si tú… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —soltó atropelladamente, mientras miraba hacía un costado, intentado esconder su sonrojo. Escucho la melodiosa risita de Sakura, y creyó que se estaba burlando de él. La miro con una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo. Él le pedía matrimonio y ella se reía, siempre decía que estaba enamorada de él ¿Qué no es eso lo que quieren las mujeres? — ¿de qué te ríes?

—De nada —dijo rápidamente, tapándose con una mano la boca—. Sasuke, no podemos casarnos todavía, solo tenemos siete años —le explico —. Pero, cuando seamos grandes, solo quiero casarme contigo. —Confeso bajando la mirada, mientras sus mejillas se ponían más rojas.

Sasuke sonrió, una sonrisa típica de los Uchiha, aunque debía admitir que por un momento creyó que Sakura lo rechazaría y que su corazón dejaría de latir, claro que porque su orgullo quedaría arruinado, se dijo internamente, ya que a él no sentía nada por ella solo la había elegido porque sabía que ella está enamorada de él, porque a diferencia de Ino no es una gritona, tiene el cabello color rosado y le hace acordar a las flores de cerezo, sus ojos son grandes y verdes y por alguna extraña razón le gusta mirarlos y su sonrisa es tan cálida como la de su mamá. Pero más allá de eso, no hay otra cosa, ella era una molestia… en la academia todos la molestan porque tiene una gran frente, él siempre la defiende porque no soporta verla llorar… y ni hablar de que el tonto de Naruto está enamorado de ella, aunque Sakura jamás le hace caso, solo tiene ojos para él y solo lo persigue a él…

El llamado de su mamá lo saco de sus pensamientos, miro a Sakura que acababa de terminar su vaso de leche y luego miro hacia la entrada del jardín. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde las dos mujeres se encontraban seguido por la pequeña.

Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas al ver entras a los dos niños sonrojados y evitando cruzar sus miradas. Una sonrisa cómplice apareció en sus labios…

—Sakura, cariño es hora de irnos —dijo la señora Haruno mientras se levantaba.

—¿Por qué no pasas mañana por la tarde así seguimos? —preguntó Mikoto mientras le guiñaba un ojo. La madre de Sakura miro a los pequeños y soltando una pequeña risita asintió con la cabeza.

Las madres se dirigieron a la entrada principal, mientras que los pequeños se quedaron sin decir nada en el jardín.

—Este, bueno… —comenzó a decir Sakura, pero no le salían las palabras. Sasuke la miraba, esperando. La pequeña inspiro fuerte, llenándose de valor y dijo—: ¡Gracias por la cita! —le besó suavemente la mejilla y salió corriendo tras su madre. Dejándolo allí parado, con toda la cara roja.

.

Estaba acostado en su cama, listo para dormir. Su plan no había salido exactamente como lo había pensado, pero no se quejaba. Se tocó la mejilla donde Sakura lo había besado y volvió a sonrojarse.

Sintió como la puerta se abría y vio como Itachi ingresaba en su habitación con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de hoy? —preguntó, aguantando la risa.

— No era una cita —gruño el menor —. Fue todo un plan para poder conseguir una esposa antes que tu —le confesó enojado, aunque pronto se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

—¿Asique estuviste escuchando tras las puertas?

—No, solo pase por ahí —intentaba justificarse, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada, su hermano le había descubierto.

—No te preocupes, no se lo diré a papá —lo calmó Itachi, sabiendo cual era su temor—. Pero ahora dime, ¿te vas a casar con la pequeña de cabello rosado?

—Su nombre es Sakura —explicó Sasuke. En su voz podía notarse el fastidio y la vergüenza que le daba que su hermano estuviera al tanto de sus planes—. Y no, no me voy a casa con ella… —Aún, pensó para sus adentros— es una molestia.

—Asique Sakura —repitió Itachi con una sonrisa, luego de un momento—. Creo que es bonita, buena elección Sasuke.


	4. Miradas

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Aviso:** Este drabble no es Sasuke x Sakura.

**Personajes:** Sasuke – Team 7

_~ ¡Gracias por todos los reviews!_ :)

·

Miradas

·

Todos en la aldea sabían que Sasuke Uchiha no era una persona amable, amistosa, agradecida y menos que menos demostrativa. Pocas veces se preocupaba por alguien más que no sea él. Con las únicas personas que parecía interactuar era con sus viejos compañeros de equipo, era a los únicos que les permitía ver un poco del verdadero Sasuke y esto era _contadas_ veces.  
Sabía que las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes. Desde el momento en que piso Konoha fue consciente de todo lo que había hecho. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo vacía que era su vida. Siempre se había puesto como meta la venganza: primero contra Itachi, luego contra Danzou y los altos cargos de la villa, contra Konoha y finalmente contra Madara Uchiha.  
Si no fuera por su equipo, el pequeño y roto equipo siete, él no hubiese sido capaz de salir de la oscuridad. Sabía que les debía a esas personas demasiado, más de lo que su orgullo Uchiha le permitiría reconocer jamás. Pero también era consciente de que lo que había hecho en el pasado era inolvidable, ni Naruto ni Sakura jamás se lo reclamarían, ese amor incondicional y no merecido que tenían hacia él era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. A ellos no les importaba que fuera un cabrón la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre estarían ahí para no dejarlo caer.  
Y era por ellos que seguía en pie, para proteger a esos dos idiotas aunque jamás lo admitiera…  
Para no volver a ver esa sombra de dolor en la mirada de Sakura cuando la atacó aquella vez.  
Para no ver esa soledad en la mirada de Naruto cuando le dio la espalda.  
Para no ver esa mirada llena de decepción en Kakashi.  
Porque ellos eran todo lo que tenía ahora y no los iba a abandonar otra vez.

Y sí, aunque era Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente del clan, un ex vengador sediento de sangre, el cabrón más grande de toda Konoha, tenía_lazos_ que lo unían a ese grupo de locos y eso era más de lo que podía pedir.


	5. Chocolates

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Advertencias:** posible OOC.

·

Dulce capricho

·

No había nada que Sasuke Uchiha odiara más que lo dulce. Era algo que simplemente no podía soportar. Prefería toda la vida lo saldo, incluso lo amargo antes que lo dulce. Siempre fue así hasta un día. A Naruto le pareció extraño ya que lo conocía desde pequeño y sabía por su extraño rechazo hacia ese sabor. Sus ojos se ensancharon exageradamente cuando lo escucho pedir una galleta de chocolate junto con su café el cual, obviamente, tomaba amargo. No supo como ni cuando comenzó con ese nuevo hábito, el cual se repitió mañana tras mañana. Lo observó detenidamente durante semanas, para saber cual podría ser el desencadenante de su nuevo gusto. Pero por más que intentaba, y sí que lo intentaba, nunca pudo descubrir cual era la razón. Lo observaba meticulosamente comer su galleta y se sorprendía al ver que realmente disfrutaba de su nuevo capricho.

Una mañana intentó preguntarle disimuladamente si algo le había sucedido, pero como de costumbre, recibió una mirada que no le permitió saber nada.

Sasuke conocía las intenciones de Naruto, no era muy difícil darse cuenta de ellas; entendía perfectamente cada palabra que el idiota de su amigo decía y cuál era la pregunta impresa detrás de ellas. Pero prefería guardarse ese secreto para sí mismo y aunque no lo dijera, le divertía ver sus intentos por descubrir que era lo que ocultaba.

Lo que Naruto nunca sabría es que esa galleta en especial le recordaba a los labios de Sakura. Los probó solo una vez, en un extraño arrebato que lo sorprendía a él mismo, cosa que jamás admitiría, y tenían un delicado sabor a chocolate, dulce pero delicioso. Y es por eso que cada mañana luego de aquel beso se pedía junto a su café una galleta, por lo menos hasta que los volviera a probar.


	6. Rosas

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto._

·

Rosas

·

Era un día soleado en la Aldea oculta entre las hojas. Hacía ya casi un mes que la Hokage había vuelto a su puesto, tomando nuevamente el mando de la villa.

A pesar de saber que la guerra estaba cada vez más cerca, Sakura por fin volvía a sonreír después de tanto tiempo. Estaba de buen humor por tener a su maestra de nuevo a salvo y esa felicidad opacaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, los acontecimientos pasados.

Naruto había sido enviado a una misión en una de las islas de Kumogakure y esperaba que todo saliera bien con él.

Frenó en la florería de Ino. Aunque nunca haya sido buena con las flores, hacía mucho que no la ayudaba en el negocio, así que decidió ver si necesitaba algo.

Entró y la vio rodeada de tulipanes, su flor preferida… Inevitablemente se vio arrastrada varios años atrás, a cuando apenas eran dos niñas que tenían como deber preparar un arreglo floral. Ino le había dicho que ella era un botón que aún no había florecido, ella no lo había entendido en aquél entonces y sólo sonrió, preguntándose internamente porque no era un flor como la pequeña Yamanaka.

Ahora, después de varias experiencias, sí lo había entendido, como también sabía que aún no había florecido completamente.

Se puso a mirar las distintas flores de la tienda y no pudo evitar reírse al encontrar una flor muy grande y amarilla, la cual tenía un aspecto chillón pero que, a pesar de eso, su belleza te atraía inevitablemente como un imán y te hacía sentir acompañado.

Escuchó a Ino hablando con una anciana y se sorprendió de no haberse percatado antes de su presencia. Vio como su amiga le explicaba cómo cuidar una extraña planta de color verde. Esta, a diferencia de la anterior, transmitía serenidad. Era raro, daba la impresión de ser más sabía que las demás flores del lugar y al no tener ningún brote colorido uno podría llegar a pensar que es aburrida. Su olfato capto un extraño olor y cuando busco la fuente se dio cuenta que provenía de esa planta. Cerró los ojos para que el aroma la inundara completamente. Sus extremidades se relajaron. A lo lejos escuchaba como Ino seguía hablando con la anciana pero no entendía lo que decían.

—Sakura —escuchó como la llamaban. Abrió los ojos y vio los orbes celestes de su amiga justo enfrente de ella, mirándola extrañada—. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? Asustaras a los clientes.

—¡Ja! Y yo que pasaba para darte una mano, veo que no necesitas nada, así que me voy —contesto la joven Haruno ofendida.

—Ya ya, no es para que te pongas así. Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras, siempre me viene bien una mano.

Ino le sonrió. Y Sakura le devolvió el gesto.

—Ten —la rubia le paso un contenedor con unas hermosas rosas rojas recién cortadas, aún se podían ver las gotas del rocío resbalando por sus pétalos—. Por favor, quítale las espinas y ordénalas allí —dijo mientras señalaba una esquina del mostrador.

Sakura asintió y se dirigió al lugar. Cuando metió la mano para poder tomar una de las flores, una de las espinas le corto la yema del dedo la cual comenzó a sangrar. La joven Haruno observo primero su dedo y como la gota del líquido rojo se deslizaba por él, luego su mirada se dirigió a la hermosa flor que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

Era perfecta. Su corazón se contrajo al verla fijamente. Se parecía tanto a él. Hermosa pero inalcanzable, si quisieras llegar a ella las espinas que la recubrían te lastimarían en el camino. Era una flor creada para admirar desde lejos. Y sin embargo las personas intentaban acercarse a ella una y otra vez, sin comprender que la rosa misma se protegía del exterior, que era ella la que decidía recubrirse en sí misma sin dejar pasar a nadie. Al igual que él, ella solo podía intentar tocarla, pero siempre saldría lastimada, porque no estaba preparada para traspasar las espinas, no aún.

Una luz verde emano de la mano sana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña herida había desaparecido. Sus ojos verdes miraron fijamente las rosas y se dijo a sí misma que no descansaría hasta lograrlo, no importaba salir herida en el proceso, ella lograría cortar las espinas. Así fuese lo último que haga.


	7. Amor

_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto_

·

Amor

·

Desde chiquita le habían dicho que los cuentos siempre tenían un final feliz. A pesar de todos los obstáculos que tenían que supera el príncipe y la princesa a lo último lograban estar juntos. Su amor no tenía barreras, lo podía todo.

Entonces, ¿porqué estaba sola en su cuarto llorando otra vez? Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había derramado lágrimas por él.

Ya habían pasado más de tres años desde aquella noche en la que le había rogado que se quedara, que ella lo haría feliz y si aún así deseaba partir que la llevara con él. Le dijo todo lo que sentía, desnudo su alma ante él y a cambio obtuvo un vacío en el pecho que la acompaña continuamente.

Durante el día sus amigos, sus maestros, el entrenamiento y sus actividades en el hospital logran aplacar el dolor y puede permitirse momentos de verdadera felicidad. Pero es durante la noche, en las penumbras de su habitación, cuando al cerrar los ojos los recuerdos regresan como puñales, porque es como si volviera a tener trece años y volviera a estar esperando en la salida de la aldea a que le partan el corazón, una y otra vez.

Y es ahí cuando se pregunta cuando su cuento de hadas se transformó en eso. Es ahí cuando ve la realidad… Ni él es su príncipe azul, ni ella es una princesa. Y entiende que si quiere un final feliz para esa historia tendrá que luchar por ella. Tendrá que vestirse con la brillante armadura para poder ir a rescatarlo a él del terrible dragón que se encuentra en su interior y que lo consume cada día más.

Es por eso que cada noche, soporta una y otra vez que le partan el corazón. Porque si se dejará vencer por los fantasmas del pasado, nunca logrará salvarlo.

De chiquita le contaron cuentos donde todo era perfecto. Abrir los ojos y descubrir que no es así duele. Pero no se detendrá ante eso, ella formará su propio cuento de hadas, no tan rosa, no tan perfecto, pero con un final feliz. Cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
